


Marvel OneShots [REQUESTS OPEN]

by Shadow0Wolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marvel Universe, Multi, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0Wolf/pseuds/Shadow0Wolf
Summary: Just a book of Marvel One shots by me.NOT AN 'X READER' BOOKRequests are open!____________________________Creds to rightful owners. Nothing except the plot belongs to me
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

GREETINGS, FELLOW FANGIRLS/FANBOYS.

I'm Shade and I love Marvel (who doesn't?). First of all, this is **NOT** an ** _'x reader'_** book. I am not comfortable writing them.

Second of all, I am a huuuge sucker for loki whump and most of the one shots will basically around that theme.

Lastly, yes I **do** take requests, (preference to Loki, because why not) just mention them in the comments! I'll try to do justice.


	2. The only Way || pt. 1 || loki whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N
> 
> Set in the first scene of Infinity War. I refuse to believe that a god, who was thrown around like a rag doll by the hulk could simply die from a snapped neck. [ I cannot believe I wrote a 1000+ word fanfic for that]
> 
> !Trigger warning!
> 
> Mentions of torture, flashbacks, needles, death? , blood, choking, drugs (very mild. Not, absolutely horrible writing. Italics are flashbacks. They contain mentions of torture. * marks the begining and end of a flashback. Skip if you don't want to read. :)

**!Trigger warning! **

_Mentions of torture, flashbacks, needles, death? , blood, choking, drugs (very mild. Not, absolutely horrible writing. Italics are flashbacks. They contain mentions of torture. * marks the begining and end of a flashback. Skip if you don't want to read. :)_

* * *

Neither of the brothers couldn't believe it. They survived Ragnarok. Thor was especially pleased after finally making peace with Loki. After all the years of fighting, it was great to have his little brother back.

Loki on the other hand, while delighted that he was on good terms with Thor, was also hesitant to stay with him and the Asgardian. He knew of a certain cold blooded Titan's intentions once he knows that the Tesseract wasn't destroyed. But for now, all he cared about was that he was Thor's source of happiness.

As they floated on their little spaceship, on course to earth, a dark shadow befell them. Loki's breath hitched as he saw the mad Titans warship heading their way. Torturous memories flooded his brain, reminding him of his failure and its consequences. 

_*_

_"You said you would rule Midgard if I gave you my forces." A deep voice reverberated across the dark room. Loki found himself unable to move or make a sound._

_"But you failed. You wasted my resources and my army." The voice drawled. Loki tried to use his magic but nothing could help him escape the trance like feeling._

_"And for that, you will have consequences." The person stepped forward into the light. He extended his hand and curled his fingers around Loki's throat._

_*_

"No... no... This cant be. No. Please" Ungodly whimpers escaped his mouth as he repeated the sentence continuously. The flashbacks felt real. Too real. Thor had never seen his younger brother in such a state. He had always seen him as the stubborn one, even in pain. He realized if a simple warship made such a drastic change in Loki's behavior, the enemy was not to be underestimated.  
  
*

_Loki gasped for breath once the man retreated back into the shadows. Even through the dark Loki could make out the hatred and anger directed towards him. Thanos gestured to another person to come forward and left the room. Loki could feel his magic being drained away before the enchantment that kept him steady was removed. He fell to the ground, too weak to move. The creature in front of him levitated loki onto a cold bed.  
"Who are you?" Loki managed to croak out.  
"I am Ebony Maw. A loyal follower of the Black Order. That's all you need to know, traitor."  
Loki felt nothing when nothing when he plunged a knife into his abdomen. Surprised, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Just you wait. The reason you're not feeling any pain is because you've been drugged. Once it wears off, the pain will hit you immensely." He chuckled and left Loki, scared and alone, tied to the bed.  
  
*_

Loki suddenly went still and fell to the ground. Blood seeped through his shirt and mouth.

"Loki? Loki!" Thor immediately lifted his limp brother in his arms rushed him towards the med bay. Loki started convulsing uncontrollably and began thrashing around, all the while muttering "Please. Don't hurt me. No... Please" Valkyrie was shocked to see the trickster god is such a shape. Some of the surviving healers rushed forward to help the prince. Although they were wary of his mischievous ways, they didn't forget the timely rescue and refuge provided be him during the time of Ragnarok.

The healers lifted his shirt to asses the damage, but found something even more shocking. Valkyrie let out an audible gasp when she saw the bruise marks on Loki's body. Even though she'd seen enough and more blood in her life, the sight of Loki's battered body made her feel nauseous. The healers set on, trying to close up the badly sewn wounds while Thor tried to snap his brother out of his flashbacks.

*  
 _Loki screamed out in pain, indicating that the drug wore off. Every inch of his body was burning. At this point, the crimson red blood seeping through his armor didn't bother him. The pain was too much to bear. In all his time as a God, never had he been so humiliated. All he wanted was death. That sweet eternal darkness would be a thousand times better than what he was currently going through.  
"How does it feel, Trickster? How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone?" A dark female voice rang out. Loki had a hard time focusing on the figure in front of him. Black spots blurred his vision.   
"Oh you aren't going to die so easily." Proxima extended her hand and touched his forehead. The pain increased drastically, but the blood stopped flowing.  
"Time for round two!" She giggled madly._  
  
*  
"Loki! Snap out of it!" Thor bellowed. There wasn't much time left. The ship had open fired and their own ship was breaking apart. Loki gasped and coughed up more blood as he regained consciousness. He saw the ruins and used his feeble magic to heal himself.  
He knew there wasn't much hope left for the Asgardian the moment he saw the gigantic black warship heading their way. He racked his brain for even the slightest chance to escape.  
"The escape pods!" He shouted.  
"Thor! Get the people to the escape pods. Let valkyrie lead them. Set course to earth!"

The people scampered around, trying to fit inside the small pods. Children, women and the elderly were ushered inside by Valkyrie. 

"What about you guys?" She hollered.

"We'll hold off the attack as long as we can. No go!" Thor bellowed. The atmosphere smelled like ozone and she knew better than oppose him. Loki limped towards the ships bay area and launched the escape pods. A sudden jerk, indicated the presence of the purple faced Giant, who relentlessly tortured him, in the Void. Struggling to keep his nightmarish memories at bay, he plunged forward, slicing any incoming Chitauri.

Thanos strutted out of his ship and took in the smell of fresh blood joyously. Loki felt Dr. Banner coming to his senses beside him. He discretely nodded at Heimdall who miraculously understood and opened the portal to Earth for the Hulk. Unfortunately for him, Thanos decided he was too big a risk and killed him.

' _Thanos knows i have the tesseract. That's why he's keeping me alive.'_ Loki thought to himself. He saw the Titan make his way over to Thor. He knew there was no chance of escaping this alive. Torturing thor was the last blow. He rushed forward and submitted the tesseract in exchange for Thors life. Loki knew, however that Thanos wouldn't just let him escape. 

His eyes darted around for anyway to distract Thanos. He had an idea. A stupid one. But an idea none the less. He summoned the last bit of magic he had as the Titan curled his hands among his throat. Feeling the power coursing through his veins, he grabbed the two infinity stones on Thanos' gauntlet just as he heard his neck snap and the roar of the Thunder God.

Dark spots blurred his vision and his body felt like it was burning. Fighting the need to just lay there and fall asleep, he opened his eyes. He could vaguely make out another person wherever was.

"Greetings, Loki. I have been waiting for you."

Loki was glad his plan worked, but the exertion caught up. Everything went hazy as he felt the cool ground hit his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger. Who is the mystery man?? Guess! The first person to tell the correct answer will get a shoutout!
> 
> Also, Proxima Midnight and Ebony Maw are followers of the Black Order.
> 
> And as always, comment and tell how it was 


	3. Memories || Platonic!Clintasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N 
> 
> Based on the song 'Memories' by Maroon 5. This originally meant to be a romantic clintasha fic but I got this great idea and made it a platonic!Clintasha fic instead.
> 
> . . . Trigger Warning . . . 
> 
> Kinda depressing? Mentions deaths (depression too ig??)
> 
> Word Count : 500+

_Here's to the ones that we got  
Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
Of everything we've been through _

They won. No one could believe it. But they did. Clint sat down right where he was, staring blankly at the vast expanse of lifeless bodies lying around him. They won. But at what cost? 

  
_Toast to the ones here today  
Toast to the ones that we lost on the way  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

Clint dragged himself to the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Laura gasped and rushed to her husband wrapping her arms around his torso. Cooper and Lila ran to him with tears glistening their eyes. Lila hugged him tightly, mumbling incoherently. Clint stroked her hair softly, trying to hold himself together for his family. Family... he lost a sister! 

Clint broke down, unable to bear it any longer. He slumped onto the couch with his head between his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"I couldn't save her Laura... She's dead. I couldn't even bring her body back. This is all my fault. It should've been me." 

Everyone was heartbroken to hear that their beloved badass aunt was dead. Cooper slid down onto the floor beside his dad. The small family silently mourned the death of a loved one.

_There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain  
When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same  
Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name  
'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day, yeah_

Laura had a hard time getting Clint to do anything at all. He refused to let any of them get into trouble if he could help it. Day in and day out he would be in the fields target practicing like his life depended on it. Which it did. His family was his life and he couldn't bear the thought of losing another person after Nat and Tony. Lila would bring him food and Cooper and Nathaniel would do their Best to cheer him up. 

Eventually, Clint would go back to his normal self. Somewhat. After Tony's funeral, Laura saw the broken look on her husbands face. It hurt her to no end. She knew Natasha deserved a proper burial just as much as Stark did and so arranged for one the next week.

Everyone turned up on their little farm house. Pepper simply hugged Laura and they exchanged a knowing glance. Morgan and Cooper bonded over their losses, putting a smile on Clint's face. A genuine one.

Banner stood by the sidelines not wanting to be noticed. His heart was broken beyond repair. He quietly sulked in the corner before running away from the living nightmare.

_Everybody hurts sometimes  
Everybody hurts someday  
But everything gon' be alright  
Go and raise a glass and say..._

_Here's to the ones that we got  
Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
Of everything we've been through  
Toast to the ones here today  
Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

Clint gradually accepted the fact that Nat was dead and tried to move on. But small things reminded him of her. He knew there was nothing that would totally remove her from his life. And he didn't want to either.

The only way to truly keep her alive was by cherishing every last memory he had with her. Until the day he dies. 

  
_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
And the memories bring back, memories bring back you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy... I know... 😖


End file.
